Cartas a Jinki
by Tximeletta
Summary: Las esperanzas de Kibum son pisoteadas a pesar de sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir a la complicada situación en la que se encuentra su país. Los nuevos compañeros con los que se encuentra durante su estancia no sólo se convertirán en un importante apoyo para él, sino que pasarán a formar parte de su vida de una forma que no habría podido anticipar. #OnKey #2Min


**Cartas a Jinki**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El día que jamás debió llegar**

* * *

_Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Antes de nada quería comentar que este es mi primer fanfic OnKey, así como mi primer fanfic sobre SHINee. Como podréis comprobar al leerlo, la temática principal es la guerra. Debo anticipar que mis conocimientos en este campo son realmente escasos, por eso, cualquier recomendación o consejo serán siempre bienvenidos. Estaré encantada de conocer vuestras impresiones sobre la historia, así como de responder cualquier pregunta que tengáis sobre la misma. Esta idea se me ocurrió un día repentinamente y tras haberle dado un poco de forma decidí intentarlo. Espero que podáis disfrutar de la historia._

* * *

Recorrió las estrechas y descuidadas calles del pueblo con urgencia, incapaz de digerir lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo era posible que una de sus peores pesadillas estuviera a punto de volverse realidad? Las sirenas no dejaban de resonar por cada rincón, incluso las casas más alejadas del centro debían estar al tanto de los nuevos y desagradables acontecimientos. Los numerosos panfletos que se amontonaban a sus pies no eran más que un recordatorio de que no estaba soñando. Por tanto, tampoco encontraría la manera de evitar lo que le aguardaba.

Kibum se detuvo en medio de una pequeña plaza abarrotada de pueblerinos desconcertados y asustados. Al parecer no era el único impactado por la noticia. Se aferraron sin contemplación a la esperanza, aguardando pacientemente la calma en sus hogares. Una paz efímera e ilusoria en la que no debieron confiar desde un primer momento. Una vez que esos cimientos tambaleantes peligraban todo se volvía un caos. Nadie esperaba que estos finalmente acabarían sucumbiendo a la gravedad, arrastrándolos al desenlace del que tanto habían intentado escapar, el peor de todos; uno sangriento que solo traería desgracia, dolor y pérdidas consigo.

Respiró con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras recogía uno de los papeles que, claramente, había sido escrito apresuradamente. Tuvo que leer varias veces el contenido hasta que su cerebro lograra asimilarlo por completo. Aunque una parte de él ya conocía de antemano el significado.

-No es posible, no tenía que terminar así.

Susurró para sí mismo notando cómo unas terribles ganas de exteriorizar su frustración se adueñaban de su maltrecho cuerpo. ¿De qué había servido entonces construir tantos motores de aviones y barcos si al final eso no lo iba a librar de alistarse al ejército? Las primeras personas en las que pensó fueron su madre, su abuela y su hermana menor. ¿Cómo diablos se marcharía tranquilo dejándolas solas en tiempos tan difíciles?

Estaba harto. Cansado de apenas pegar ojo por las noches temiendo que alguien pudiera colarse en su hogar y hacer daño a su familia con tal de robar un poco de arroz. Fatigado de trabajar sin descanso en fábricas en las que sus pulmones sufrían y su cuerpo era maltratado para conseguir un pedrusco de pan con el que poder alimentar a sus seres queridos. Exhausto por no lograr descansar adecuadamente. Destrozado al escuchar los sollozos silenciosos de su madre cuando todos dormían, convencida de que nadie más la oía. Y roto cada vez que su mente imaginaba los peores escenarios posibles cuando la alarma que anunciaba un nuevo ataque sorpresa sobre su pueblo resonaba por los alrededores.

Arrugó el pedazo de papel entre sus dedos ennegrecidos y repletos de ampollas, rompiéndolo en pedazos antes de que una lágrima aterrizara sobre sus zapatillas desgastadas.

Derrotado, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y abandonó el lugar antes de que los lamentos ajenos empeoraran todavía más el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba. En su interior abundaban la ira, la decepción y el miedo. Enfado ante los gobernantes que no habían logrado dejar a un lado sus diferencias con el país enemigo para firmar la paz. Desilusión por ser lo suficientemente tonto como para creerse las falsas esperanzas que se habían encargado de avivar. Por confiar en las promesas que jamás verían la luz porque, claramente, el bienestar del país no era una prioridad. Pavor ante lo que le esperaría en las filas del ejército, ante la alta probabilidad de perder la vida y de que su familia desapareciera durante uno de los ataques sin que él pudiera estar presente para intentar evitarlo.

* * *

En las afueras del pueblo, Kibum subió la pequeña cuesta sin asfaltar que llevaba directamente hasta el bosque y también hasta su hogar.

-¡Eomma!- gritó abriendo de golpe la puerta de su pequeña casa.

Se trataba de un edificio de dos plantas con tres habitaciones en el piso inferior y un desván. A pesar del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, la búsqueda de un hogar mejor que les proporcionara un estilo de vida saludable no se encontraba entre las prioridades de los Kim. Tampoco habrían tenido la oportunidad de dar con un sitio lo suficientemente seguro en tiempos de guerra. No cuando la hambruna y la pobreza atacaban a todas las familias de Daegu o, al menos, a lo que quedaba de ellas. De hecho, mantener una casa cuidada que demostrara un nivel de vida superior al del resto de los ciudadanos solo podía significar mayores motivos para atraer a aquellos que se vieran obligados a delinquir para sobrevivir.

-Kibum, hijo mío.- lo llamó cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina con su gorra color beige manchada de grasa de motores, al igual que el uniforme abierto que aún llevaba puesto. La camiseta blanca bajo el mismo con extensas pinceladas de sudor y aceite que no podían permitirse limpiar. –Los soldados han venido esta mañana, es terrible. La guerra… pronto entraremos en guerra.- dijo con voz temblorosa mientras trataba de sujetar firmemente uno de los cuencos que limpiaba en una tina de agua.

-Eomma, no te preocupes, yo os protegeré a SunHee, a Halmeoni y a ti.- aseguró tratando de que su voz no se rompiera mientras formulaba una promesa que ni él mismo creía poder cumplir.

Se acercó a ella para abrazarla con cuidado y enterrar el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Le habría gustado que la calidez y el aroma a flores de su madre hubieran bastado para calmarlo, no obstante, solo sirvieron para concienciarlo más del miedo que tenía de perderla. De que ella también los abandonara.

-P-pero hijo, tú… los soldados dijeron que los jóvenes varones debéis alistaros mañana a más tardar.- susurró entre lágrimas que comenzaban a humedecer la espalda de Kibum.

-Lo sé, lo he visto al llegar a la plaza del pueblo. Todo es un completo caos.

-¡SunHee! ¡SunHee, hija, ven aquí!- llamó a la menor que no tardó en presentarse ante ellos y abrazar con fuerza a su hermano mayor a modo de bienvenida. –Ve a buscarlo.

-¿Buscarlo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Su madre no respondió por mucho que insistió, hasta que finalmente su hermana menor regresó con una pequeña cajita de madera muy bien cuidada. Probablemente el único objeto de toda la casa en recibir semejantes atenciones por parte de todos los miembros de la familia. Madera de roble barnizada que brillaba con intensidad resaltando los dibujos abstractos con relieve. La mujer de enormes ojeras y cabello canoso la depositó con delicadeza en el suelo antes de abrirla para mostrar una preciosa figura plateada muy similar a un halcón.

-Estoy convencida de que esto debe tener algún valor para el ejército. Siempre se han mostrado muy interesados en ella cada vez que vuestro padre contaba la historia de cómo la había conseguido.

-Me niego. No lo permitiré.- sentenció él serio y directo. Retiró la caja de las manos de su madre con exceso de fuerza, preso del nerviosismo momentáneo.

-Kibum, cariño, esta es la única carta que podemos jugar a nuestro favor para impedir que te arrastren al frente de batalla.- trató de convencerlo dirigiéndose a él, agarrando con delicadeza sus mejillas para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. –Kibum, haz caso a tu madre.

-¿Y qué crees que ocurrirá después, Eomma?- negó él con la cabeza, observando temeroso los ojos cansados de su madre. No quería ser testigo de cómo estos se humedecían a medida que él hablaba. –Aunque milagrosamente funcionara y lograras librarme del alistamiento, no existen suficientes insignias para comprar a todos los altos mandos. Tendría que huir, todos nosotros. Seríamos considerados traidores y jamás podríamos regresar, ni siquiera cuando la guerra terminara. Sin hogar, sin comida y con la abuela en mal estado para viajar.

Kibum no podría describir ni en un millón de años la sensación tan desagradable que sintió cuando pudo analizar uno a uno los miedos que se escondían en la mirada de su madre. Eran todo lo que a ella le quedaba. Podía comprender el sentimiento de la mujer porque él mismo lo vivía en sus propias carnes. No permitiría, además, que su madre intentara algo tan arriesgado como sobornar a un oficial con tal de protegerlo. Y por nada del mundo podía perder el único recuerdo que les quedaba de su padre. Aprovechando el silencio que todavía los envolvía y la atención que la mujer depositaba en él, volvió a hablar.

-Eomma, es todo lo que tenemos de Appa. Esto debe quedarse en nuestra familia.

Dispuesto a ignorar los ruegos de su madre y los interminables sollozos que la acompañarían hasta que finalmente se durmiera por el agotamiento, abandonó la estancia para recoger algunas de sus cosas.

No lloraría porque no quería preocuparlas más, tampoco mostraría lo abatido que se encontraba. Debía ser fuerte, tenía que hacerles ver que todo iría bien, que regresaría junto a ellas victorioso y que las protegería incluso en la distancia. Tan solo debían esperar su regreso. Cuando volviera a su hogar sería él quien les anunciaría personalmente que la guerra había terminado y que por fin la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo estaría a su alcance.

Kibum nunca olvidaría la última cena con su familia, pues el denso silencio se había adueñado de ellos. Tomaron una ligera sopa sin consistencia en la que abundaban las zanahorias que tanto detestaba. Saboreó con cuidado el líquido amarillento, tratando de grabar en su mente el olor y las sensaciones que le producía, ya que tardaría un tiempo en volver a probar algo tan delicioso. Sin duda, echaría de menos la comida de su abuela.

-Kibum, querido nieto.- habló antes de retirar sus cuencos vacíos. Su madre ya se había retirado a dormir. –Rezaré cada día por tu bienestar y tu salud. Esperaremos tu regreso con ansias. Así que vuelve, hijo. Vuelve a casa cuando todo esto acabe.

No pudo contenerse más. Dejándose llevar por sus emociones, se levantó de su lugar para enterrar la cabeza en el regazo de su abuela, hecho un ovillo en el suelo. La mujer no dudó en acariciar cuidadosamente su cabello negro.

-Todo irá bien, todo irá bien…- susurró una y otra vez hasta que se hubo calmado. Fue entonces cuando Kibum tomó la navaja que llevaba consigo a todas partes y se la ofreció a su abuela, convencido de que comprendería el gesto.

-Halmeoni lo hará por ti.- asintió con una sonrisa triste indicándole que se colocara de espaldas a ella para que pudiera comenzar a cortar su pelo. Prefería que fuera su abuela quien lo hiciera antes de que los soldados le pusieran la mano encima al día siguiente.

* * *

Kibum fue el último en ocupar su lugar en la cama. Los cuatro compartían dos enormes futones que extendían cada noche en el suelo de la pequeña habitación. El vacío en su interior se extendía y se volvía cada vez más profundo al imaginar lo mucho que extrañaría la compañía de sus seres queridos.

Abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho la caja que contenía la figura de su padre, de ese modo sentía que le proporcionaría las fuerzas necesarias para poder afrontar aquella prueba que el destino se había empeñado en hacerle superar. Quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él, que se alegrara de la persona en la que se había convertido. Que le susurrara que todo iría bien porque él estaría a su lado.

-Oppa… ¿tienes miedo?

Escuchó susurrar a su hermana menor junto a él. Creyó que ya estaría dormida. SunHee se volteó quedando frente a la espalda de Kibum. Acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y se las ingenió para pasar su delgado brazo bajo el del mayor, abrazándolo. Kibum agarró la mano de la menor y la llevó hasta la caja mientras la cubría con las propias.

-Sí, estoy muerto de miedo, SunHee.- admitió. Ella solo lo estrechó aún más para proporcionarle apoyo.

-Yo también. No quiero que vayas, Oppa.

-SunHee…- susurró sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo. Pero esta vez se contendría, no se rompería por segunda vez ante ella. –Escúchame, SunHee.- Kibum se volteó con cuidado en busca de los ojos de su hermana que no tardó en encontrar. Depositó su mano derecha en el rostro ajeno acariciándolo con cariño. –Tienes que ser fuerte hasta que yo vuelva. Prométeme que cuidarás de Eomma y de Halmeoni. Prométemelo.- insistió hasta que la vio asentir tratando de ahogar un sollozo en su garganta. Retiró las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y posteriormente depositó un beso en su frente. –Volveré, SunHee. Volveré a casa cuando todo acabe.

* * *

Kibum se despertó antes de lo habitual para evitar tener que pasar por lo mismo del día anterior. SunHee fue la única que le proporcionó un último abrazo antes de que él se marchara y ella volviera a dormirse. No tenía mucha ropa que recoger, menos aún dónde elegir. Por ello, decidió llevar puesto uno de sus conjuntos más deteriorados. Posteriormente, se echó sobre el hombro un fino saco de tela grisáceo en el que portaba algunas de sus pertenencias, la mayoría prendas o algún objeto que él consideraba de valor.

A medio camino hacia el pueblo que podía divisar perfectamente desde allí, se detuvo para voltearse y echar un último vistazo a su hogar. A pesar de haber recreado en su cabeza aquella escena en varias ocasiones anteriores, nunca creyó que realmente llegaría a vivirla. Resultaba mucho más dolorosa de lo previsto, eso seguro. Estaba siendo obligado a dejar atrás tanto a su familia como su casa, y no precisamente por un corto periodo.

-Cuidaos en mi ausencia. Y por favor, sobrevivid.- pidió, sintiendo su pecho a punto de ceder a la presión acumulada y su estómago encogiéndose ante el temor de volver algún día y no encontrar a nadie que lo recibiera.

Avanzó hasta el centro de la plaza levantando tierra a su paso, los caminos estaban muy descuidados desde hacía tiempo. La maleza situada en ambos extremos se alzaba imponente sin nadie que impidiera su expansión y crecimiento. De soslayo, detectó más de una figura abandonando sus casas, los gritos de dolor pertenecientes a quienes se quedaban atrás tampoco se hicieron esperar. Y él solo podía agradecer no tener que experimentar eso de su propia familia porque únicamente serviría para resquebrajar la máscara de indiferencia y neutralidad bajo la que planeaba ocultarse para evitar derrumbarse. Apegarse a sus sentimientos negativos y dejarse llevar por ellos no le traería ningún beneficio. Por ello, únicamente se aferraría al anhelo por volver a Daegu, por abrazar a su familia y por ofrecerles una vida mejor.

El lugar de encuentro estaba repleto de gente para cuando él llegó. Varios camiones esperaban, pacientes, custodiados por soldados y oficiales. El centro del pueblo se hallaba abarrotado de varones de diversas edades, así como de sus seres cercanos que se negaban a abandonarlos hasta el último instante. Padres, hijos, sobrinos, nietos, hermanos e incluso varios miembros pertenecientes a la misma familia. Vecinos, conocidos, amistades de infancia. No importaba quienes fueran porque a partir de ese día todos ellos se convertirían en un insignificante número sin identidad destinados a formarse para luchar y matar. Sólo serían uno más de los tantos soldados que arriesgarían la vida por una guerra sin sentido que a nadie interesaba.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos!

Gritó un soldado corpulento con cara de pocos amigos. Después, les proporcionó las indicaciones adecuadas para que formaran varias filas. Estas llevaban hasta dos mesas de madera en las que debían dar sus nombres antes de subir a uno de los enormes vehículos.

-Kim Kibum.- pronunció con fuerza y claridad cuando su turno llegó. El hombre ante él lo apuntó de inmediato y, luego, otro de ellos le pidió que subiera al camión.

Rodeado de extraños, todos ellos igual de desganados y disgustados que él, se mantuvo en silencio agradeciendo estar situado lejos de la parte trasera del vehículo que aún le ofrecería la oportunidad de encontrar su casa en la lejanía.

Esconderse o huir del deber impuesto por las autoridades nunca había sido una opción. No cuando habían recalcado tantas veces que tal acto se consideraría traición a la nación y que sería severamente castigado con la muerte. Además, toda persona involucrada en el encubrimiento de un varón que se negara a su alistamiento tampoco quedaría impune.

Una larga hora después en la que Kibum ya apenas sentía las piernas, los motores del vehículo poniéndose en marcha y algunos gritos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. No sabía cuál era su destino, y tampoco se había preocupado en averiguarlo, fuera el que fuese no lo liberaría del cambio tan radical que estaba a punto de experimentar.

Según tenía entendido, el ejército se dividía en diferentes ramas con distintas dificultades. Afortunadamente, sus superiores no serían tan inconscientes como para mandar a soldados sin formar al campo de batalla. Al menos, eso era lo que dos hombres que charlaban no muy lejos de él comentaban. Al parecer, aún tendrían un periodo mínimo de entrenamiento, y a eso podían sumársele los pelotones de soldados experimentados que serían los primeros en entrar en combate. En última instancia quedarían los recién reclutados.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kibum cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel desconocido tuviera razón y que pudiera librarse de tener que mirar directamente a los ojos a la muerte.

* * *

Le habría gustado decir que al menos el largo viaje le permitió recuperar las pocas horas de sueño perdidas durante la noche, por desgracia, sabía que no era cierto. Se mantuvo la mayor parte del camino con los ojos cerrados en un estado de semi-inconsciencia en el que no descansó profundamente pero sus sentidos tampoco estaban completamente despiertos. Al llegar al enorme campamento preparado para su entrenamiento, se pasó la mano por su corta cabellera echando en falta la melena que antes portaba.

Bajó del camión ignorando los gritos molestos y desagradables del oficial que golpeaba con su arma alguna pieza de metal cercana. Acababa de llegar y ya se encontraba de los nervios, incapaz de orientarse. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Siguió a los demás hombres hasta un enorme edificio donde los agruparon para darles unas cuantas instrucciones y para informarles sobre las normas que bajo ninguna circunstancia podrían saltarse. Posteriormente, Kibum fijó su mirada en otro de los oficiales que parecía ser quien mayor rango ostentaba en toda la sala. Comentó algo acerca de unos horarios y subgrupos en los que los separarían para sus entrenamientos.

Cuando la charla de bienvenida finalizó formaron filas frente a las mesas en las que ya solo quedaban tres hombres de rostro serio. Según tenía entendido, ellos les indicarían algunos detalles respecto a la estancia. Kibum estaba convencido de que en cualquier otra circunstancia habrían tenido muy en cuenta la condición física y el estado de salud de los nuevos soldados a la hora de reclutarlos o asignarlos a los diferentes grupos, sin embargo, en una situación de emergencia eran detalles que podían permitirse pasar por alto. Mientras fueran capaces de apuntar con un arma y moverse mínimamente bien, valdría.

-Kim Kibum, tercer pelotón. Los entrenamientos se realizarán en el área este, tu grupo se aloja en los dormitorios de la cabaña número cinco.

Asintió sin haber comprendido ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Al menos agradecía tener buena memoria como para poder recordar toda la información con facilidad. Recogió el uniforme que le había ofrecido, aquel que tendría que llevar puesto como una segunda piel la mayor parte del día, y puso rumbo a la salida.

Buscó con la mirada una especie de mapa del sitio que le permitiera orientarse y no depender de los recién llegados que estaban incluso más perdidos que él. Por desgracia, no dio con nada similar, y estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano el soldado parado junto a la entrada que lo observaba desconfiado no tardaría en llamarle la atención. Negándose a acudir a él en busca de ayuda, salió al exterior notando el repentino cambio de temperatura. A pesar de que el sol seguía en lo alto del cielo, sus rayos apenas proporcionaban calidez. El viento soplaba con fuerza; aire frío que erizaba el vello de su piel.

Suspiró bajando la cabeza hasta fijar la mirada en sus propios pies. La angustia con la que había estado cargando desde que recibió la noticia se negaba a abandonar su delgado cuerpo, debilitándolo más y más cada vez que era consciente de la realidad. Todavía no era capaz de digerirlo por completo y probablemente le llevara unas cuantas semanas cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, aquel amplio terreno situado junto a la costa y a muchos kilómetros de Daegu era su nuevo hogar.

Kibum trató de ser paciente cuando alguien que pasaba cerca de él lo empujó levemente y ni siquiera se detuvo a disculparse. A pesar de no estar seguro de si el gesto fue intencionado o no, le dedicó una mirada de odio casi al momento. El sujeto reía con demasiada fuerza mientras charlaba con otro hombre de su misma edad. Optó por seguirlos de cerca al ver que la mayoría de ellos se encaminaban en aquella misma dirección. Estaba seguro de que si sus miradas pudieran causar algún daño, el joven ante él portaría un profundo agujero en su nuca para cuando alcanzaron el final del trayecto.

Agradeció que ninguno de ellos se introdujera en la misma cabaña en la que se alojaría él. Al final del largo camino que atravesaba una zona repleta de vegetación el terreno volvía a expandirse y allanarse permitiendo la construcción de pequeños edificios similares en características y funcionalidad. Se encontró cara a cara con unas cuantas cabañas como las que mencionaron en la reunión. Fue entonces cuando los datos proporcionados por el oficial cobraron un poco de sentido. Le sorprendía lo enorme que era el campamento en sí, y eso que seguramente aún no habría tenido la oportunidad de explorar ni siquiera una tercera parte del mismo.

Sorprendentemente, tenían el resto del día libre para comenzar a acomodarse en sus dormitorios o para arreglar sus cabellos. La oportunidad de descansar adecuadamente desaparecería a la mañana siguiente cuando el entrenamiento iniciara. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de aguantar el ritmo al que lo sometieran. No creía ser una persona demasiado fuerte pero su resistencia y su capacidad para amoldarse a las diferentes situaciones o trabajos lo habían sorprendido incluso a sí mismo.

Lo primero que captó su atención fue el cartel situado en la entrada junto a la puerta. En él figuraban los nombres de los reclutas alojados allí. Observó unos cuantos huecos vacíos en los que supuso que pronto aparecería su propio nombre. También pudo ver varias advertencias con los horarios de las comidas y de los entrenamientos e incluso de tareas de limpieza de las que también deberían encargarse en su debido momento.

El interior de la cabaña resultó ser más amplia de lo aparente. Seis literas a ambos lados y un espacio considerable entre las mismas para poder dejar sus pertenencias en el suelo junto a las camas. Para su desgracia la mitad ya estaban ocupadas. El lugar se hallaba completamente falto de tranquilidad a causa de algunos de los soldados que charlaban o revisaban sus cosas con una expresión de anhelo pintada en sus rostros.

Kibum no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto molesto por quienes no aparentaban estar afectados por la situación. Simplemente no concebía que hubiera casos en los que accedieran voluntariamente a arriesgar sus vidas y dejar atrás a sus familias. De algún modo, todas aquellas personas que no parecían estar en sintonía con su propio estado de ánimo le irritaban en demasía.

Trató de dejar a un lado las carcajadas tras él mientras buscaba con la mirada la cama ideal. Se decantó por las literas del fondo. Sin demasiadas opciones, se detuvo ante una de ellas, la cual ya parecía tener un huésped en la parte superior. Su compañero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar sobre la colcha un saco de tela evitando que alguien pudiera apropiarse de su lugar.

Kibum suspiró decaído. Dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y se lanzó sobre su cama encogiéndose en posición fetal y dejando que el tiempo pasara mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para imaginar que se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Dejó que las sonrisas de su madre que hacía siglos no escuchaba opacaran las chirriantes conversaciones de los reclutas. Después, trató de imaginar los brazos de su hermana envolviéndolo con cariño susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos la noche había consumido la luz del exterior, obligándolos a hacer uso de lamparillas para poder iluminar las zonas más importantes. Kibum se estiró en su lugar, sintiéndose afortunado de que la repentina intromisión de unos soldados en la cabaña fuera lo suficientemente ruidosa como para despertarlo de su breve siesta. Saltarse la cena no habría sido una buena idea, a pesar de que apenas tuviera ganas de levantarse del lecho.

Una vez logró reunir la fuerza necesaria para ponerse en pie pidió indicaciones a un hombre de mediana edad para que pudiera aclararle en qué dirección se encontraba el comedor. Éste le respondió con bastante amabilidad y también le aconsejó que se apresurara, pues no faltaba mucho para que cerraran la cocina.

El lugar abarcaba lo mismo que siete de aquellos dormitorios juntos. Algo totalmente comprensible teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de uno de los pocos puntos en los que todos los del recinto se podrían reunir. A esas alturas no hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para cerciorarse de la gran cantidad de hombres en el campo de entrenamiento. Daegu fue uno de los últimos lugares en el que llevaron a cabo el reclutamiento obligatorio, pero probablemente ya habrían arrasado con otras zonas pobladas cercanas dejando únicamente mujeres, niños y enfermos a su paso.

Interminables mesas de madera le dieron la bienvenida. Kibum caminó lentamente hasta la fila que parecía ser la indicada para pasar ante el mostrador en el que les servían la comida. En realidad esperaba encontrar muchísima más gente reunida allí, pero incluso la larga cola en la que esperaba comenzó a moverse con rapidez. Al llegar su turno recogió una pequeña bandeja que fue arrastrando por la barra, imitando a quienes iban antes que él. Un par de mujeres de mediana edad le sirvieron la ración que le correspondía: una gran cantidad de mejunje anaranjado con tropezones, un bollo de pan, algo de agua y una manzana no demasiado grande.

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en su familia. Si tuviera la posibilidad de hacerles llegar una porción de todo aquello, no dudaría en hacerlo. De ese modo podrían soportar mejor el hambre. Casi se sentía egoísta al poder disfrutar de ese privilegio.

-Lo siento pero no puedo ofrecerte una segunda ración.- Escuchó disculparse a la mujer que anteriormente le había atendido.

-¿No ha sobrado nada? ¿Ni una migaja de pan?- insistió la voz profunda a unos pocos metros de él. Por mucho que trató de ver su rostro no lo consiguió porque en ese momento alguien más impactó con él a causa de su descuido.

-¡Eh! mira por dónde vas.- le gritaron justo cuando estaba a punto de disculparse tras el desconcierto reciente. Sin embargo, la mirada desagradable que el desconocido y sus compañeros le ofrecieron le hicieron cambiar de opinión repentinamente. No estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón a alguien que lo miraba con superioridad y repugnancia. En completo silencio, Kibum se marchó optando por sentarse al final de una mesa libre.

Hundió la cuchara en la comida cuyos ingredientes aún no había logrado averiguar. No esperaba que estuviera precisamente bueno, pero eso no le impediría dejar el recipiente reluciente. Había olvidado la última vez que disfrutó de una comida caliente como aquella y no era tan inconsciente como para desaprovechar la oportunidad que le brindaban. Al menos, el ejército tenía un lado bueno: no pasaría hambre. Sin embargo, a una parte de él le resultaba irónico alimentar bien a soldados que probablemente perecerían en cuanto pisaran el campo de batalla. Quizás era mejor opción destinar una parte de toda aquella comida a los pueblerinos que no tenían nada para sobrevivir.

Un carraspeo inesperado lo sobresaltó. A su lado, una figura desconocida había tomado asiento sin que él se percatara hasta que, voluntariamente, decidió aclarar su voz para captar su atención.

Kibum dejó la cuchara sobre el plato y tragó lo que había estado masticando durante los últimos cinco minutos. Inevitablemente analizó el rostro ajeno. Ojos cargados de una extraña alegría que parecían tener la habilidad de brillar con intensidad incluso en sus expresiones más neutrales. Cabello corto castaño, quizás algo más largo que el suyo, pero con un corte apropiado para el lugar en el que se encontraban. Y una amplia sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes blancos perfectos.

-¿Tu eres nuevo, verdad?- afirmó. Kibum se quedó estático viéndolo hablar sin saber muy bien qué decir. Hacer amistades de su misma edad nunca había sido su fuerte desde bien pequeño. A veces le gustaría que todo fuera igual de sencillo que comunicarse con las ancianas y las señoras mayores de Daegu. Por desgracia, ni siquiera recordaba cómo causar una buena primera impresión y, desde luego, quedarse en silencio observando al desconocido no parecía ser lo más indicado. –Soy Lee Jinki, llegué ayer al campamento.- le ofreció su mano al tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban. Kibum logró reaccionar a tiempo dándole un breve apretón de manos que no duró tan siquiera dos segundos.

-Kim Kibum.- respondió al encontrar de nuevo su voz.

-Encantado, Kibum. Oh, oye, ¿vas a comerte esa manzana?


End file.
